The present disclosure relates to an image output system including a server capable of generating raster image data on the basis of print data.
Conventionally known is an image forming apparatus that determines whether or not a data file is one that can be processed in the image forming apparatus and then generates therein raster image data for execution of printing on the basis of the data file in a case where the data file is one that can be processed therein and causes a server to generate raster image data for execution of printing on the basis of the data file in a case where the data file is one that cannot be processed therein.